


You Know The Name

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Series: My James Bond Series (Post-Spectre) [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Action, James Bond - Freeform, Marriage, Reunion, Romance, Throwback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: Nearly 4 years after the events of Spectre, James Bond is sent on a mission with a partner to track down and stop the son of his first nemesis, Le Chiffre, even as his partner has a mystery of his own.Independent of No Time To Die.
Relationships: 00Q, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory, James Bond/Original Female Character(s), James Bond/Original Male Character(s), James Bond/Q, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: My James Bond Series (Post-Spectre) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908238
Kudos: 3





	1. Down Memory Lane

After the fall of Ernst Stavro Blofeld and his criminal organisation, SPECTRE, James Bond, the greatest agent of the MI6 department, and possibly in the world, had decided to retire. M (Gareth Mallory) appreciated all he had done serving Queen and Country, and so he left.

Bond decided to go to the place where he had performed his first kill since taking over the 007 mantle, that of Dimitrios, in 2006. He was still dashing, and ladies were spellbound (or rather, spell'bond') when he entered a place they had occupied.

However, 4 years later, Bond found that terrorists had bombed several places of importance in England, and while MI6 were trying their best to defeat these nefarious designs, they were not as potent a force as they were when 007 was there. In these times, M had suffered nervous breakdowns, and even a heartburn due to a dose of anti-anxiety pills. 

Moneypenny and Q, two of Bond's closest aids, had kept him informed even after retirement. And so Bond decided to return.

On a calm June night, M had made his way to his apartment, and did so with a grave look on his face. The bombers had battled 7 MI6 agents, and they had been wounded, and the mission, worse enough, was a failure. The very thought of the number '7' just brought one man into his mind. 

And then he heard him.

"Sorry for entering your apartment without permission, Sir. But 007 is reporting for duty."

M was surprised to see Bond, and this time, he wasn't drinking or with a beard like he was after getting shot from the train in 2012. He was just as handsome as he was in 2015, and it hardly looked like Bond was 4 years older than when he took down SPECTRE and Max Deighby (ok, I think M deserves credit for the latter, and Q).

"Where were you all this time?"

"Bahamas. But unknown to you Sir, Q and Moneypenny had kept me informed of developments, and when this news of the bombing came to me, I thought I had enough of beaches. Thought that some battle would be better. How are you now Sir, after the heartburn?"

M smiled. Bond had stayed concerned about the condition of his former boss even after retirement and going to a far-off place. "Better now, thank you James." Bond smiled as well. Never had M (or the non-M Mallory) called him by name.

Then their faces turned serious. "7 MI6 agents were sent to battle the bombers. They returned wounded, and the terrorists escaped. I wonder if Blofeld's forces are working outside while he's still in custody."

"Or, it may be someone linked to Blofeld like everyone we knew - Silva, Le Chiffre, Dominic Greene - they were all connected. Maybe there's a 5th man we have to find."

"That may well be the case, 007. For now, you'll have to pass the tests to return to active service once more."

"Yes Sir."

The tests began 3 days later. Bond was in his 50s now, and when was turning 44, he had failed the tests, only for M (Emma) to lie. But the Bond of 2019 proved better than the Bond of 2012. He passed all tests with flying colours, leaving M smiling at the end. If only Emma were here, he thought.

Bond was in M's office. Then his superior began.

"007, the last confirmed sighting of the alleged head of these terrorists was in Paris, and his name is Alan. And it looks like he has the burden of a father and history on him, for he is the very son of Le Chiffre himself."

Bond was stunned, to say the least. "Looks like this family loved terrorism."

"l think that Q might supply you with your things. Good luck 007."

"Sir."

He left, and arrived at Q's. "Hello 007. Welcome back to MI6."

Bond gave Q a warm hug. He had been like a brother to him. Since his childhood days, he was undergoing more trauma than anyone could imagine - the deaths of his parents, his adoptive father (killed by his half-brother, Blofeld himself), Vesper, Mathis, even Ms. Fields, and finally M in the cathedral near Skyfall Mansion. Q and Moneypenny, even the present M were family to him.

"Well, looks like Le Chiffre's kin wants to improve on his father."

"Surely."

"Well 007, I might just supply your things, and you're good to go."

Q handed Bond a machine gun . It had the same features as the Walther he used in 2012, and Bond loved that feature. Of course he didn't tell anyone.

As Bond was leaving, Q said, "And Bond, M has asked someone to accompany you in the mission. So-"

"Q, I'm sure that I am fine alone. I don't need help." And so he left.

But of course M thought otherwise.


	2. Carl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After James reaches Paris, he finds out that it is his boss's turn to ignore.

Bond had to reach Paris before midnight, and so he did.

While he reached his hotel, Bond was wondering whether Alan Chiffre would be as dangerous as his father. Shortly his mind deviated to what Q had said. It was true that he had admitted in 2012 that 'it's amazing what one can do with an extra pair of hands', but then again, he never felt the need for a sidekick.

As Bond checked in and entered his room, he saw a mysterious man - a typical hat, black coat and hands-in-pocket style, in the streets. Bond wondered if this was Alan, or one of his men. Just then, the figure was approached by two people. Bond realised that they were gunmen, since he was more than smart enough to realise that they had their guns hidden.

He rushed down, ready to perform his first kill since returning to active service - though that was never the agenda. The agenda was to save the mysterious man, hoping that this act may get Bond some information from the man. As he went down, the 3 men were missing. But he saw the 2 gunmen chasing the mysterious figure into a park, which was thankfully empty.

Bond took out his gun. As he entered, he saw the two gunmen opening fire on the mysterious man. But then the man himself opened fire, and Bond was enchanted. This man had got to be an agent, American or any place. As the man took cover, Bond made his own dashing entrance, killing one of the men, and injuring the other. The man acknowledged Bond's presence, and didn't forget to shoot down the other attacker, while they were walking towards each other, and Bond was impressed. 

"You must be 007. I think Q told you about me?"

And Bond was surprised. So, the person who would join Bond was this man, plus M had already finalised the fact that Bond wasn't going alone. While he was taken aback, he admired this man's nature already. He was impressive in his fighting skills, and he certainly was nice to have by one's side in a fight.

"I'm Carl. I was cleared for field duty 9 months ago. So, I'm not a pro in this field like you are, so.. I think we're in the hotel to the right?"

Bond had certainly never experienced anything better. In a funny (or rather sarcastic) tone of course. "That's true."

As they made their way back to the room where Bond was staying, and now Carl as well, Carl asked him, "So, Alan is the son of that hideous terror funder right? Le Chiffre?"

"I love the way you talk, you know that?"'Bond was certainly more than impressed.

"Really? Wow." Carl felt honoured.

"Well, you're right Carl." Both the agents grew serious. "I think he is also associated with SPECTRE. I believe you've heard of it?"

"It's the organisation headed by Ernst Stavro Blofeld. It included Dominic Greene and Raoul Silva, didn't it?"

"That's right." Bond replied, trying his best to conceal his surprise at Carl's knowledge. As they got in the room, Bond sat on the bed, while Carl respectfully crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Why don't you sit?"

"That's fine. I like leaning against walls. I don't know when I found that out, but since ever my first mission, I guess that's how it's been."

Bond felt immensely interested. "What was it?"

"Insurgency in Northern Europe. There was an attack in which 78 people had been killed. So, M sent me and another agent to.. you know, put an end to the bad guys."

"Hmm.. insurgencies are rather uncommon these days..so, who was the other one?"

Carl sighed as he said this. Bond realised that the question may have got personal. Just as he was about to take that back, Carl answered,

"Sarah."


	3. Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After James asks him about his first mission, Carl narrates everything, as well as talking about the woman who he met, and fell in love with.

"Sarah Anderson. She was more experienced than I was. She had been cleared for field duty 1 year ago, so that's, 3 months more than me. Q detected this attack, and while you were the only 00 agent still alive, since the others had died in the time you were gone, M was short of choices. He knew me and Sarah, and he was confident that we could stop these guys."

Bond's interest grew as Carl said these lines. He never knew Carl, or Sarah, and while he was rather surprised, he had developed a liking for Carl.

"Sarah was a total combination of smart, serious, even funny. We two got along well, but we knew that we had a job at hand. So, when we reached the place where the attackers were residing, it looked like adventures ahead for us."

Flashback

Carl and Sarah got into the facility. It was enormous of course, but for a terrorist base, it was quite surprising. As Carl racked his head to think about an idea, Sarah found an undetected entrance, and they got in the same way. Undetected.

They found a whole weapons factory inside the place. The duo was surprised, but knew that they had to destroy the place. Carl was noticing the high security when he saw Sarah tensed. And that was not the Sarah he had got to know. "Hey, you alright?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, it's just.. I don't have a good feeling about this. You're seeing everything, right? Those things are giving me a hell of a time, as to how can we possibly stop them.."

Carl just leaned in, and kissed her cheek. He couldn't hold himself. Not anymore.

Sarah looked surprised, but Carl assured her, "We'll be okay. Don't worry."

Sarah was still spellbound, but she nodded her head. They formed a plan, after which the first thing Sarah did was to sneak in the control room, silently killing the terrorists there, and shut down the lights. Sarah then switched on and off the light of the room Carl was waiting in, and he got the cue. He had an awesome aim, and he remembered things very well. Including where the explosives were, of course.

He fired across the floor, into a room full of explosives. The blast stunned the already light-deprived terrorists, as pieces of stuff from that room fell down on the ground floor. Sarah switched on the lights of the place, and Carl attacked the terrorists. Sarah got there and opened fire on them. However, they were soon cornered by terrorists, with no escape. Except one.

Unknown to even Sarah herself, Carl had implanted bombs on the walls, save one he had decided would be their getaway. As Carl pressed the button, the bombs started exploding, and with the terrorists distracted, he and Sarah dashed out and slided down the collapsing building, and finally safely reached outside. They looked at each other.

"Never do that, ever again." Sarah was shocked. Carl just laughed out, and even she joined in. As they headed back, Carl realised that he had fallen in love with Sarah.

The next day, Carl and Sarah were 00 agents; while Carl was now 008, Sarah was now 009. Sarah had to go to Africa, since arms dealers were creating havoc there, and MI6 needed to put an end to it. 

Sarah met Carl. His smile was big; her's wasn't smaller. 

"Carl, I'm going to Africa now. The arms dealers are quite a menace, and so that's my position now. What about you?"

The news hit Carl like a thunderclap-lightning combo. However, his face wasn't ready to show that.

"Oh..uh..great. Congrats. As for me.. nope, I'm still here."

"Ok, well. See you some day."

"Yeah."

But they had bonded so much together that leaving each other was heartbreaking. Looking down, they just let out some nervous laughs, but their faces were serious when they faced each other.

"Bye Sarah."

"Bye Carl."

As she left, Carl wanted to tell her that he loved her. But he feared losing her. Forever. And the same thing held for Sarah as well. But it was too late.

They turned around, and walked their ways.

Present

At the end of the story, which moved James Bond of all hardy people to tears, he could see Carl's eyes filled with tears. He went up and gave him a tight hug. It almost felt like they were brothers, and that too in blood, not just bond.

"Don't worry Carl," he assured him. "You'll tell Sarah someday that you love her, and I'll not mind being the best man at the wedding."

They broke into happy laughs of their own.


	4. Unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Carl find Alan Chiffre's base, but just when a terrorist spots them, they are saved by an unexpected arrival. 
> 
> Or rather, an unexpected reunion.

The next day, Carl and James set out in search of Alan Chiffre, or any of his men, in the busy city of Paris. As the capital of France, Paris was a ripe picking for a terrorist hoping to set the world alight, and two MI6 agents wanted to stop exactly that from happening. 

Bond dialled up Moneypenny, as they were tracking the way to the hidden base of Alan Chiffre. 

"James?"

"Moneypenny, have you got anything about Alan's base?"

"Near Paris Port, 14 minutes from where you are."

As they rushed in Bond's Aston Martin DB10, which Q had found somehow in Rome, having sunk in water in 2015, they eventually found a dark base, near Paris Port. Their suspicions were erased by Moneypenny's response to their arrival there,"You're there James."

When they got out, James and Carl saw a rusty old building, worn down and clearly dilapidated for several years. "What better place to house terrorist ambitions?" Carl was quick enough to make an observation which was right on the mark. 

"Maybe a rabbit hole." And then again, James Bond wanted to have some fun. Carl wasn't too pleased at first, but then he chuckled, adding, "Well, depends on how big the hole is."

The two men entered secretly, behind the watch of two armed guards visible to none from a far view. Carl and James had managed to enter when they saw an unexpected sight. "Well Carl, this is not for your eyes only."

It was a gigantic weapons base, and the covers on the building, apart from giving the building a dilapidated and abandoned look which was exactly what they desired, also blocked sounds, another desire of the terrorists. Plus, they could detect an air assault with hidden technology inside the base, and shoot it down. After all, they needed a good view to a kill.

The two agents slowly but steadily, made their way, when Carl caught a glimpse of their nemesis - Alan Chiffre. At first sight, James couldn't believe his eyes, and asked Carl more than once whether he was lying or not. Alan looked more like a coward and (therefore) a nervous flyer rather than the son of one of the most dangerous men in the world.

And as they were surprised, they managed to attract the attention of a terrorist. He was about to call his associates when someone sneaked up on him and twisted his neck. And left Carl stunned more than James. For he knew who the person was.

"Sarah?"

"Carl? What are you doing here?" Her eyes fell on his illustritious companion. 

"James Bond, pleasure to meet you."

"Looks like I'm popular. I'm already a big fan of yours."

Sarah couldn't believe her ears. "Really?"

"If you expected that Carl would come and tell me nothing about that incredible Northern Europe adventure you two had, I'd start smoking."

Sarah was surprised. As she stared at Carl, she just said, "Well, good to see you back. Now, who do we have to kill?"


	5. The Blast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond, Sarah and Carl destroy the hideout, but they know that it's far from over.

"You must be joking," said a rather stunned Sarah when she got a glimpse of Alan Chiffre. "To think that he's the son of Le Chiffre makes me want to throw up."

"No, don't do that," a stammering Carl took that dialogue a little too seriously it seemed.

As Bond and his two companions inspected the whole area, they saw a big power plant. Bond received a call from Q, and he was quick to respond.

"007, I believe you're in Alan Chiffre's hideout."

"Yes, most certainly Q."

"I found out that our suspicions were right; Alan was associated with SPECTRE. However, here's the twist: he was not a part of it."

"What do you mean not a part of it?"

"These two terrorist organisations were once just SPECTRE. After Mr. White killed Le Chiffre, Alan was enraged. He split from SPECTRE and formed his own unnamed organisation, and I won't forget to say that the insurgents whom 008 and 009 had taken down in Northern Europe are part of it."

"Well so very thanks for that Q."

As the call ended, Bond knew that Carl and Sarah had heard everything (rather obvious, all of them were on the same communications link). They didn't let out any reactions though. They were still inspecting the place quitely when a terrorist caught sight of them. This time though, he was on the far end of the floor, which was circular with a big hole in the centre, which showed the plant on the ground floor and Alan.

He wasted no time in calling up reinforcements. However, Bond took a risk.

He shot down the man, and grabbed the attention of all the terrorists, and even Alan. He then shot one of the explosives and the trio and the terrorists were soon engaged in a gunfight. As they pushed them back, Alan himself came up.

"James Bond. You did defeat my father 13 years ago. Well, I'm be avenging him."

Carl just whispered, "He's less of a nervous flyer than I thought he might be." But then again, that was loud enough for Alan to hear.

"Get them!" As the terrorists began encircling them, Bond shouted out to his companions, "Carl, Sarah, just get out of here!"

"What about you?!" Sarah shouted back.

"Just go!"

Carl held Sarah's hand, as the two managed to escape after gunning down some of the terrorists. And Bond shot a bomb near the nuclear power plant. 

The whole building went up in flames. But Bond was Bond. 

He jumped out of the building.

Carl and Sarah had made their way out, but were desperately hoping that Bond would survive. Of course they weren't exactly in a position to save him.

Just then they saw the building blow up. And saw Bond parachuting his way out.

Both were stunned, and Carl was quick enough to shoot off an admiring line, "That's James Bond."

As he landed, Sarah and Carl rushed to him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Bond didn't say anything. Instead, he just pulled them in for a hug. Carl was rather happy to be stunned. So was Sarah.

"I'm fine."

As they saw the building collapsing, Bond said, "Well, that ended."

Sarah, however, was quick to reply,

"I don't think so."


	6. Tracking The Kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan survives the blast, as James, Sarah and Carl have some personal moments.

As a matter of fact, Alan did survive. However, the three people with a license to kill were already out of the place. The building was in ruins. 

Alan came out of the ruins, battered and bleeding from the arm and elbow. He called up a number.

"Hello?"

"Yes darling?"

"It's me. I need some help. MI6 agents have destroyed our Paris base. Only 4 of the men made it out alive. The others, and the weapons, all gone.

"Don't worry. I'll get there."

"Thanks dear."

Soon, a jet landed, and out stepped a group of 10 mercenaries. They greeted Alan, and joined the other 4. He walked towards a charming lady, who was most likely the one who he had called.

"Hey Michelle."

"Are you okay? You're so badly hurt.. Don't worry, we will avenge this very soon."

"I intend to. I need to finish what my father did."

\--

Sarah woke up to the sound of a glass crashing to the floor, and when she opened her eyes, she was in the place people could only identify as the Middle East, and bombs were exploding, and distant sounds proved that.

"James? Carl?"

She kept walking, and then saw a ruin, and James and Carl dead on the floor. She rushed to their side, trying to possibly awake them in vain, and then saw a plane approaching her. Much to her horror, the plane started carpenting the area. And she yelled -

Only to find herselves beside Carl in James's car.

"Hey, you okay?" Carl was startled enough to ask.

"Just a nightmare."

"Perhaps the rigours caught up with us. Escaping an exploding base full of arms is not my walk in the park. We'll reach the hotel in just a little less than 30 minutes," James said, trying his best to comfort the woman.

She acknowledged the man. She looked and stared out the window. Then she asked Carl, "Hey? Do you mind if I just sleep in your arms for a while?"

James was baffled. Carl? A little.

"Sure."

She cosily cuddled up in his strong arms. He smiled at her beautiful face, and all this while, MI6's best agent couldn't help but stare at them. He smiled to himself, and reached the hotel after a beautiful drive.

In the room, James went to change, while Carl and Sarah were just sitting on the bed. 

"Hey," Sarah broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"We did great didn't we?"

"Yeah."

"I just wanna ask something."

"Sure."

"Why did you tell him about me?"

Carl was dumbfounded. "He asked me, that's it."

She acknowledged that one too. She was smart enough to detect when anyone (or even Carl, for that matter) would be lying. This wasn't one of those times.

"Well, after scrapping arms dealers in Africa, I feel that I've been through a lotta hell."

"Yeah. As for me... I wasn't so lucky. Stayed in London all this while, after the 2 missions we had. Apart from some maniacal gangsters, not many baddies to take down, so I just mixed with everybody."

"Yeah.."

Their gap closed, and their lips met each others. There is a thing called supressing. This was certainly the opposite.

"Glad to see the lips meet."

They pulled back, startled, only to see a fully grinning James Bond. "I'm sorry for cutting it. Didn't know about this."

Sarah just replied, "It's fine. It.. it just happened."

James clearly thought otherwise, but nodded. 

They got to sleep. Sarah's back was turned to Carl's, but his arms went around her side, and pulled her to his chest.

James was shifting in bed a little, when his eyes opened, and a chance look at the sight of Carl and Sarah made him smile.


	7. California Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Sarah and Carl arrive in California, and find that they have company.

The next day, James woke up at 6, but didn't feel like waking up the so adorable-looking pair on the bed. He received a call from Q.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Your suspicions have been justified. We detected Alan aboard a jet, and the fact is that he is accompanied by a lady and 14 mercenaries."

"Alright. Get me their coordinates ASAP. Place?"

"California."

James stopped. He was wide-eyed.

"Amazing."

California. The DB5 was no water transport, though maybe James would ask Q to make necessary modifications later on. Maybe.

"Alright Q. So.."

"I've arranged a jet for you, and your 2 companions. It's at 10 am, almost 45 minutes from where you are."

"Thanks Q."

When he turned, he saw Carl and Sarah awake, standing, and all ears.

"You 2 are early birds, aren't you?"

"Look who's talking, you woke up at 6!" Carl was quick enough to observe and say.

"Well it is 6:30 now. Almost."

"So, I was right?"

"Yes. We leave at 8. Q has already got us the jet. It's 45 minutes away from here."

"No questions commander. I'll go and get ready!" He rushed to the bathroom.

The 2 were left staring at him closing the door, in amazement. 

"Don't tell me he's always this pumped up and energetic," James told her.

"I won't," she said with a smile.

\--

Soon, they were up and ready. While James had his palm print-coded machine gun, Carl carried a Browning High Power, while Sarah carried an M1911 pistol. How none of them, especially James, carried the famous Walther PP itself is a mystery in itself.

In the jet, Bond contacted an old friend.

"Felix?"

"Hey brother."

"We're be landing in California."

"For what purpose?"

"Le Chiffre's son is attempting to get his hands full with arms domination."

"Le Chiffre's son?! How in the world?"

"Don't think that I wasn't surprised. But the man is smarter than he looks like. Would appreciate if-"

"I could keep CIA outta this? Done."

"Thanks Felix."

'Anytime brother."

James hung up with a smile. "So you have an old friend in the CIA?"

"Felix Leiter. I met him 13 years ago, in Montenegro. The Americans were after Le Chiffre too. So, we had a deal. And though that crashed, he's always been a very close friend."

They landed, not long after Alan had. James, Carl and Sarah were able to track them down to a quiet, abandoned but not unmaintained. However, Alan had detected their presence, and kept two men to pursue him.

As the trio drove their way, the pursuers appeared behind. James, noticing them, increased the speed, while keeping himself in control of the car. The pursuers started firing, and Carl, in the backseat, and Sarah in the front seat next to James, got James's approval in firing back.

They kept the two cars in trouble, while Bond navigated his way. Deciding to use the machine gun to good effect while driving, he fired back at an isolated turning, and Sarah found the mark, killing one of the pursuers.

The other one was still giving 007 chase, and gave him some trouble. Carl decided to fire, "Don't worry I got this!", and fired, and found the mark. A tense car chase had come to an end. And for once, James didn't kill anyone.

"Good job you two."

At around 6, they reached the location. The sun was setting, and the trio cautiously made their way up.

"Be careful. Those 2 men mean that Alan knows that we're here."


	8. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah engages in a hard-fought battle with Michelle, while James and Carl pursue Alan's mercenaries.

The trio made their way up, and saw that the house was indeed in fine shape. There was a flight of stairs to the right of every entrance door, and there were 5 floors.

"Be wary. They have the element of surprise on their side right now," Sarah whispered.

"Quite right," James replied.

As they went up, Carl heard movements. They were soon on the 3rd floor when mercenaries attacked them. The trio proved superior, but as James and Carl pursued the mercenaries, Michelle cut off Sarah.

"Just go after them!" She said, loud enough for the men to hear.

She then turned to face the villain in front of her.

"Looks like Alan is a very lucky man," Sarah scoffed.

They immediately engaged in combat, but Michelle was a tough nut to crack. Sarah was given a hard fight. The going seemed easy for the 00 at first, but Michelle soon turned the tables, and as the fight got more intense, both were injured midway, but Sarah seemingly beaten.

Michelle held a gun to her opponent, who smartly toppled her with her legs, and threw the weapon away. They were in a deadlock when James and Carl started approaching nearer.

Taking advantage of Michelle's distraction, Sarah dealt a powerful kick and beat her opponent at last. However, she escaped, much to Sarah's chagrin. James and Carl finally arrived, only to find a crestfallen and wounded Sarah.

"I couldn't stop her.." she said, her voice fading.

"We need to attend to you first Sarah," James said, helping her up. "Your life is more important."

They got back to the car.

"I managed to put a tracker on her though," Sarah revealed. "We know where she'll head."

The men were impressed.

\--

The nearest hospital was less than half an hour away. James was rather relieved. 

"I'll be with her," Carl told him.

"Fine," James replied with a smile.

As James drove on the calm night, Carl held Sarah in his strong arms, and the pair were soon in an adorable hug. James saw the sight, and smiled to himself, feeling more wonderful than ever. The next morning, Sarah was discharged.

"You better?" Carl asked.

"Much better," she answered with a smile, much to their relief.

"That's a relief," James said with a smile of his own.

"What about them?" Sarah asked.

"Thanks to our attack yesterday, they're crippled. Short on men, and unaware of the tracker you put on them. They're in Nevada.

I called Q over this, and he has confirmed a jet for tomorrow at 1 in the afternoon. Time we put an end to this," James affirmed.

As they made their way to the hotel in the car, James saw Carl with a tensed look on his face.

"Hey," he said, snapping 008 out of his trance. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

James wasn't convinced, but decided to drop it.


	9. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl finally reveals a shocking truth about his origins with Sarah and James, and who is really is.

When they boarded their jet to Paris, and reached their hotel, James and Sarah noticed that Carl was growing paler every minute.

"I don't think you're okay Carl," James said.

"I'm fine," Carl affirmed.

"I think I'll take you up on that in the room," James remarked.

"Come on Carl," Sarah chipped in. "Tell us what's wrong."

Carl had held his ground in front of James. But Sarah unknowningly exercised some influence over Carl. And James was left staring, AGAIN.

"Well, okay.. I'll tell you in the room."

"Deal?" James asked.

"Deal," Carl assured the curious duo.

When they reached the room, after freshening up, Carl told his story:

"I was born in Scotland, but in a blizzard, I got separated from my parents and my brother. A nice man named Warren, aged around 30, adopted me. I was already named Carl, but with them, the name had a more casual and stylish approach. So, it went well.

At 21, I went to London, and I was just walking alongside a street, when I saw some gang shooting. The police were on the scene, and one got hit. Without thinking, I took his pistol, and shot some of the gangsters. The policeman in question recovered, and everyone treated me as a hero after that. When I was 26, my parents died. I was their only child, and the funeral had that extra emotional touch to it.

So, life went on. Lots of good stuff, but I always had a question in mind - who were my real parents, and my real brother? One day, in 2011, just a year before she died, M called me to her office, because she wanted to have a word with me. When I sat, she told me that she knew who my brother was."

There was brief silence. And James was about to speak when Carl finally answered,

"You. It was you James."

The listening duo was immediately stunned. Sarah's eyes were widened at this news, and after 3 minutes, James got up, and said, "Well.. atleast give your big brother a hug please?"

Carl and James both cried tears of joy, while Sarah watched with a smile.

"Hey," James murmured, "we need the strict one among us here as well," indicating Sarah to join in the embrace.

"So.. any plans, 007?"

"Lots of them, 008."

Honestly, Q was utterly confused and rendered almost paralysed when he heard the news. 

"O-o-okay, c-congratulations on the happy reunion 007," Q blurted, much to Sarah and Carl's utter amusement. Not like James wasn't amused.


	10. The Operation: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to get their minds off the hectic business for a while, James, Sarah and Carl head off to Deauville Beach, where James sees a sight that moves his heart.

Soon, the plan was ready.

James would confront Alan, while Sarah and Carl would gun down any other operatives. Soon, it would be 3 vs 2, with Alan and Michelle, and James was sure enough that it would be job done. 

After the plan was finalised, James decided to say something rather uncharacteristic of himself. 

"How about we just.. go off for a bit of relaxing on Deauville Beach? It's hardly 2 hours from here."

While Sarah was pleasantly surprised, nothing in his life had ever made Carl Bond think that his brother, and that too 007, would think about going to a beach for relaxing. He may do that for his time with girls, as he had learned of his super-playboy nature, but this was a big surprise.

The trio got there, and were there at the best time. The breeze was relaxing, and it looked like they were on a paradise trip instead of a high-profile mission. While James was an unorthodox agent that way, this time around, he wasn't hanging around with some woman. And that made him even more unorthodox.

They were calmly relaxing. The time was around 1, and James had finalised their plan for at around 9. That way, they had the element of surprise, which is what all periodic tables always lack.

James was coming out of the water when he saw a sight that filled his heart with happiness. Carl and Sarah were indeed deeply in love with each other, and that he was the only witness of that moment where they had a warm hug, and kissed, was a thing he could proudly boast of. 

He being a master of the mind, could already tell that his two 00s were deep in love with each other. However, the fear of losing each other was justified. He had lost Vesper; a possible relationship with Madeleine Swann had gone to waste. Now, he just wanted to see his most beloved partners together. 

Soon, at around 9, the trio prepared themselves for getting to Nevada. They were sure that they would emerge victorious. And James was already looking forward to possibly, being the best man to Carl at his and Sarah's wedding. That they loved each other wasn't a secret alright.

They landed, and made their way to the alleged location. On their way, they reloaded their guns one after the other. 

And James was impressed.


	11. The Operation: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio find the new hideout and prepare for the final battle.

The 00 trio soon arrived at the place. It was not swarmed with guards. James got a better view of the inner place, and saw just the 2 main villains, and a handful of guards, 5 to be exact, but heavily armed. The plan was in motion.

On the left side of the base, Sarah created some sounds that distracted them. 2 of them went her way, only to see Sarah come in a flash with a knife, and kill them. On the right, Carl did the same, and Alan didn't fail to think that something was off.

"Where are the others?" Alan asked.

"No idea sir. They heard some sounds-"

"And died. I know," James interrupted. He walked towards them, but as the guard went for his gun, he warned, "No, no, not with two other 00s with me, you can't do that." The villains watched as Sarah and Carl approached from the left and right sides of the base, coming out of the darkness.

"James Bond," Alan said, "you certainly don't know when to give up, do you?"

"I never tried, you know," James replied, and fired at Alan. The guard was about to raise his weapon when Carl broke in, taking on the guard. As James pursued Alan and Carl and the guard fought, Sarah faced Michelle.

"Well," Michelle said, "I'm ready for a rematch."

Sarah laughed sarcastically, "Are you?" 

They got into battle. And as it turned out, Michelle wasn't ready for this after all. It was a complete no-game, and after barely 3 minutes, as Michelle lay wounded and defeated on the ground, Sarah aimed and killed her. 

James cornered Alan eventually.

"James, you really don't think you can defeat me, right?"

"Really? Looks like you're out of options. All your men dead. Which card do you have?"

Sarah came in, and aimed her gun at Alan. 

"You fine, right?"

"Yeah. She's dead," she said.

"Well," James said to a shocked Alan, "you heard her."

Alan yelled and ran towards James, only to be shot dead. As he looked down at his body, now shot, he looked up again, and fell dead to the ground.

"He always did look like a yeller."

After a tough fight, Carl killed the guard, and went to see Sarah and James, and also saw Alan dead.

"You missed the fun," James told Carl. The latter chuckled, and turned to Sarah. James's eyes turned widened with interest.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Perfect," she replied.

"Well, you always are, you know." he said. Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe that's why I love you." 

Sarah looked up, eyes widened, while James was just dumb with that what-the-hell look on his face.

It didn't take long before they kissed there. Yep, it was no secret that they loved each other. James just stood dumb with amusement.

"I love you too," Sarah said. There was a silence.

"Now that you two are officially in love," James finally said, "can we go? I miss London already."

They chuckled, and James laughed too.

\--

Soon they were in London. M congratulated the trio.

"Well done 007, 008, 009," M said. "I always missed you 007. And as for you, 009, you've been worthy of praise always. 008, well done too." He placed his hand on James's shoulder, in the form of quite a proud pat.

At night, James invited Sarah to his apartment. What she could not know, was that there was a surprise awaiting her.

When she came, James opened the door, but she found Carl. And M? Moneypenny? Tanner? Q?Uh-oh, my readers.

"Carl?" she asked, curiously.

"Hi, uh.. I wanted to.. tell you something."

"Sure?"

He looked at James, who just gave a go-ahead look.

"Sarah, I still remember the time when we went to Northern Europe. When we stopped the plot of a world war. You were with me all these times. And, when I found my brother."

James smiled warmly.

"So, I ask you.." and he bended down on one knee. Sarah couldn't believe what she was just seeing.

"Sarah Anderson, will you marry me?" 

He presented her a diamond ring, so beautiful, but nothing compared to the lady it was being presented to. She was crying happy tears of joy.

"Yes!" 

They kissed, as everyone had a smile.

"But the whole-"

"Q had the idea," James pipped in. Clearly, Q was being teased as always. Sarah smiled at Q, "Thanks so much-"

"I'm kidding it was me. And your fiancee, to some extent."

Carl didn't look too pleased, but with Sarah, he always was. And James just smiled.

And the wedding came. The two exchanged their vows, and lovingly put on their rings on each other's fingers. And James was crying happy 'tears-of-joy' as well. 

Of course no one did much overeating at the wedding. Except James. And Carl. And maybe even Q. 

Okay weird.


End file.
